Alexandrias story
by vampireswag
Summary: Alexandria is out for a walk while her parents are at home fighting one night but will an unexpected life threatening situation change her life for ever. she meets the gang and falls in love...but does he return her feelings? and what about the two drunk and abusive people she calls her parents? rated M for mention of rape and later chapters


Chapter 1

Alex's POV

Dear diary

My firsts entry….anyways my name is Alexandria Evangeline Marie Reese, I know quite a mouthful, but most people just call me Alex. I have long auburn hair that goes down at least two inches past my breasts and is in natural glossy waves. I normally push it out of my face with my skinny black headband or I use a red bandanna. I have really pale skin but my friends tell me its ivory and that I should be very proud of the fact that its flawless .I'm pretty chesty and have a flat stomach with a cute perky bottom and pretty nice legs .I'm about 5'2, I know I'm short. I have tiny feet, my shoes size is 4 ½. I have big blue eyes, dark blue not icy blue, and full pink lips. Oh and one other thing. I'm covered in bruises and scars. The biggest scar I have is a burn scar that wraps around my entire midsection. I got it a few years ago when my dad kicked me into the fire place because I had accidentally knocked over an empty beer bottle. I guess if you looked at my life from the outside it seemed pretty good, but that's because I lie every day. The truth is my parents are a couple of abusive, unloving, uncaring assholes who don't even pay attention to me unless it's to give me my usual beatings every time they get angry at each other. Instead of working out there problems like a couple of normal parents they decide to take their anger and hatred towards each other out on their only daughter…me.

11-13-83

It was just a normal December afternoon in Tulsa Oklahoma on the greaser side of town. The wind was blowing pretty strong this afternoon and because of that it was colder than usual. I was out walking around cause my parents were fighting about god knows what and I didn't want to be there when it ended, cause that would just result in me getting beaten by either my mother or father or maybe even both. My hands were shoved into my black leather jacket that I wore over my long-sleeved tight black shirt and a pair of tight high wasted blue jeans. On my feet I had on my black high-tops. I was just thinking to myself that I should of worn a heavier jacket when a blue mustang pulled up beside me. "_shit_" I thought to myself as 5 socs piled out. I glanced around looking for a place to run. Right behind me was an ally that led into an empty lot. I turned around and started running. "Get her!" one of the socs yelled, the leader I'm guessing, and the all started booken it after me. I had gotten through the ally and was on the lot when one of them tackled me to the ground, knocking the wind outta me in the process. the 4 other socs helped the one that tackled me pin me to the ground. "HELP!' I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping somebody heard me. "shut the hell up ya greasy whore" the guy that tackled me said and punch my in the face, my vision blurred and I tasted blood. I started kicking and flailing my arms around trying to get away. "hold the bitch still" snarled the one that I presumed was in charge. "NO!" I screamed again. "just beat her until she lies still" said the one In charge and they all started punching me and kicking me as hard as the could. "HELP!" I shouted. By now I was crying so hard I could barely see "SOMEBODY HELP ME". One of them kicked me in the head and I finally stopped trying to getaway going in and out of conciseness. They held me down again and I felt someone tugging at my pants. "_oh god"_ I thought "_they're going to rape me"._ they had gotten my pants off and my shirt and now where just trying to get my underclothes off. "Help!" I tried to scream again but I was cut off when one of them slapped me hard in the face, I whimpered at the pain. All of a sudden I heard yelling in the distance and the sound of pounding feet. "Shit! Its Darry Curtis and his gang" said one of the socs holding me down, I couldn't tell who cause my vision was still a little blurry but I did recognize the name he said, . "fuck this" said the leader and they all started running back to their car. "Get back here and fight like the men you think you are ya trashy socs!" yelled a man running past me and towards the socs hurridly pileing to there car. I heard somebody next to me and I whimpered. "Those motherfuckers" said the guy kneeling down next to me, I knew this cause my vision was clear now but I was still zoning out abit. "she hurt bad?" asked a tall dark haired man running back from the ally, I think he's the one that yelled at the socs and called em trashy. "help" I whimpered barely audible but the one kneeling down next to me heard it. "don't you worry uhhhh what's your name?" he asked me. "Alex" I mumbled. Another man came, knelt down next to me and picked me up bridal style. I winced at the pain. "I'm sorry Alex" he said "my names Darry. Sodapop!" he yelled to someone. "wacha need darry?" said the handsome one that knelt by me earlier running up to stand by Darry. "can you cover her up with your jacket? she's shivering an awful lot and I'm guessing she's a bit embarrassed being half naked and all" he said to him. "_shit I totally forgot that I didn't have hardly any clothes on" _I thought to myself ."sure thing Darry" he said taking off his jacket and laying it over the top of me "you want me to grab her clothes?" Sodapop asked. "yeah and wash em for me to" Darry said starting to jog. "sure thing Darry…is she gunna be alright?" Sodapop asked catching up to Darry after gathering up my clothes. I wish this Darry guy would stop jogging cause it was painful as hell bouncing up and down like that. "yeah. It will take a while for her to be back to normal but the most shell have is some scars" he answered walking the sidewalk to a house that I'm guessing is his. "oh..." he answered looking down at the ground as he walked through the front door "she already has a lot of scars" he said to himself ."that's none of your business" Darry said looking right at Sodapop ."I know I know" he mumbled to himself walking away. Darry then looked down at me and he gave me such a gentle and kind look that it made my heart swell and I actually felt loved for once. "Ponyboy!" he yelled looking up and a boy who looked to be around 14 ran in and his eyes widened at the sight of me bloody and in Darrys arms ."oh my god! Is she ok?" asked Ponyboy ."she will be but the socs got her pretty good" Darry said answering the boy. "oh. Well what did you need?" Ponyboy asked his eyes wide and never leaving my face. "can you fill the bath tub up with hot water? this poor girl Alex is frezzen ta death" Darry asked Ponyboy walking towards the back of the house ."sure thing Darry" Ponyboy said running ahead of him. "you're going to be alright Alex" Darry said looking down at me "you're in good hands" he told me walking into the bathroom. Ponyboy had already started filling the tub with hot water so Darry set me down and started to gently rinse the blood of my body. Sodapop came in with a towel and some clothes with a sympathetic look on his face, and then all I saw was blackness.

**sorry that its short and i left you all hanging but its my very first fanfiction story i promise there will be more to come. i really hope you enjoy Alexandrias story and i havent tried hinting at who she falls in love with but it probly wont be that big of a surprise;) please review, negative or positive welcome! thank you for reading:)**


End file.
